Harvey vs Gumball!
by thomasfan101
Summary: When Harvey Beaks and Gumball Watterson are both nominated for an award, they both go to extreme lengths to sabotage each other. (Special thanks goes to VictorVinoda for doing the cover art).
1. The Letter and the competition!

It was just a normal day in Little Bark Grove. Irving was going through the mail when he found a letter for his son. It looked special as it was written on silver paper.

"Harvey," he called out, "mail for you!"

Harvey entered the room and was handed the letter which he then opened and when he did, he was surprised.

 _To Harvey (middle name yet to be confirmed) Beaks,_

 _It is with a great honor that we nominate you for the BEST CARTOON AWARD in the 2016 ANIMATION AWARDS! (Yes, that's apparently a thing)_  
 _The Award show will be held tomorrow at Vicarstown station, Island of Sodor. Enclosed is a magical whistle that will teleport you and your family to the Island. We look forward to seeing you there._

 _Sincerely,_  
 _Sir Topham Hatt and Sir Robert Norramby._

Harvey couldn't believe his eyes. "Dad, I've been nominated for the Best Cartoon Award!"

His father was very impressed. "Way to go son!" he said.

"I mean, chances are I won't win, but it's an honor to be nominated anyway."

"Oh, you're a shoe in, Harvey." said Miriam, who'd just entered the room. "Everything else on Nickelodeon is either stupid, annoying, overrated or past it's prime. And I'm not just saying that because I'm your mother."

To celebrate, Harvey decided to watch some TV with Fee and Foo. All that was on was Two More Eggs and The Amazing World of Gumball. They decided to watch Gumball.  
When the show ended, Gumball was hosting a Cartoon Network block, live.

"Before I start taking calls," he said. "I'd like to thank all my loyal fans for nominating my show for Best Cartoon! When I win that award, and I will win, I want you all to remember that I never could have made it without the help of all the little people that I had to step on to get where I am today."

"I like this show," Said Fee, "but that guy can be so full of himself sometimes." Gumball then answered the first call.

"Hello, you're on the air." Answered Gumball.

"Hi, I'm a first time caller, You seem pretty sure you're gonna win that award." said the caller.

"Well, duh, why wouldn't I?" said the egotistical cat boy.

"Well, I think there are some other wonderful cartoons that have a good chance of winning too." said Harvey (as he was the caller).

"Oh yeah, right, you mean losers like that Harvey Beaks guy?" and Gumball laughed rudely.

Harvey was shocked. "I'm not a loser!" He called out in self defense.

Gumball was shocked. "WHAT?! Oh, I get it, you're trying to sabotage my show. You're cheating!" He said angrily.

Harvey was getting a little mad himself. "No, I'm not, All I did was point out that you haven't won yet!"

"Well, I'm going to win!"

"No, I'm going to win!"

"No, Me!"

"No, Me!"

At this point, the two were just repeating the word 'me' back and forth to each other through the phone/TV. this went on for about five seconds until Gumball called out "You never should have messed with me Beaks, TWO CAN PLAY AT THIS GAME!" and he hung up and the show went to commercial.

"Sounds like he's gonna play dirty," said Fee. "Maybe we should play dirty too!" At that moment, Foo started looking excited.

"No one here is going to play dirty." informed Harvey. "I don't know what came over me when I said I was going to win. we should just play fair and square." Upon hearing this, Foo put his bat away.

Meanwhile, in the city of Elmore, Gumball and Darwin were talking.

"I can't believe he tried to sabotage my show!" Gumball shouted.

"All he did was call in and say that you haven't won yet." Said Darwin. "Besides, I've seen his show. He's a nice kid."

"Yeah, well I bet that whole 'Goody two shoes' attitude is just an act. Deep down inside, he's just a huge jerk, everyone is!" said Gumball who's ego was bigger than his brain. "Besides, his show's just a ripoff of mine. Have you seen the main character's skin colors? They're the same as ours!"

"That's just a coincidence?" said Darwin. "You have to do more research before you jump to conclu..."

"One of them said you look fat." interrupted Gumball.

"Oh, they're going down!" said a quite pissed off Darwin. Gumball rang Cartoon Network about a small promo for which to end the commercial break.

Back at Little Bark Grove, Harvey, Fee and Foo had just finished lunch and were going to watch a little TV before going outside.  
On Cartoon Network, there was a live promo supporting TAWOG. It was a marching band all wearing T-shirts with Gumball's face on it. some were carrying signs saying 'GUMBALL FOR BEST CARTOON'.  
The twins were annoyed by how egotistical Gumball was being but Harvey didn't take much notice of it until he saw that on the bass drum, it said 'HARVEY BEAKS RIPPED US OFF'.

At this point, Harvey threw the TV remote to the floor and said in a low voice, "Now I know what came over me." Upon hearing this, the twins grinned because they knew that s**t was about to go down.

* * *

 _I hope you enjoy this revised version of Chapter 1.  
_


	2. Special guests: They Might Be Giants!

"Wasn't that great? I mean, who doesn't enjoy a good marching band? Apart from that loser, Harvey Beaks, I mean." said Gumball on the TV as he threw a dart at a dart board with a picture of Harvey's face taped to it.  
Harvey was watching the show with an grimm look on his face. Harvey never wished bad things upon people but in this case, he wished that Gumball would get an ingrown toe nail.

"Now here's one of my favorite episodes. In this one, I invent a made up holiday to make the town slightly less depressing and afterwards we'll have our special musical guests play us a number so stay tuned!" and they started playing the episode.

When the cameras stopped rolling, Gumball turned to Anais. "What do you mean you couldn't hire The Beatles?!" he yelled.

"I tried to tell you, they've been broken up for 45 years and two of them are dead!" Anais yelled back.

"Great, now what are we gonna do? we go live in eleven minutes!"

Just then, Tobias from school walked up with good news. "I hired a new band to play. They're these guys from Brooklyn who..."

"Wait, I thought you hated us. Why are you helping us?" asked Darwin.

"I'm gonna help you win the award in the hopes of me becoming a main character."

"I never said that," said Gumball. "however if I win the award, we'll see what happens."

Harvey was angrily eating some Pizza left over from the previous night when the episode ended. When he saw Gumball live, he groaned.

"Wasn't that a great episode?" Gumball asked the audience when he went live. "Better than Harvey Beaks. And now for a special treat. Please welcome an act so special, they only agreed to do MY show! Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you, THEY MIGHT BE GIANTS!"

The curtain was opened and nobody was there. Gumball couldn't believe it. Harvey couldn't help but laugh.

"HA, They cancelled on him!"

"I wonder why they didn't show up?" Fee asked sarcastically. It turned out that she and Foo had kidnapped They Might Be Giants and were tied-up in the dinning area.

"Fee, Foo, how could you?" Harvey was shocked. (well, not that shocked).

"Hey, we're helping you." said Foo. "Yeah, Are you really gonna let that guy get away with calling us all ripoffs?" said Fee.

Harvey then had one of his rare out of character moments. "You know what? You're right." and he approached the Brooklyn Alternate Rock band. "So, what song will you be performing on MY show?" he said in a sly tone.

"You're crazy!" said John Flansburgh. "We're not doing your stupid show, YOU KIDNAPPED US!" yelled John Linnell.

"Oh really?" said Harvey, opening his DVD cabinet and pulling out a box. "Well, maybe you'd be interested in watching the collected works of PAULY SHORE!"

"Any particular song you'd like to hear, sir?" asked John Linnell.

"Not really, I'm cool with whatever." And so, Fee and Foo set up the live TV cameras.

Back in Elmore, Gumball was not happy. "Where the heck are those guys?"

Darwin was watching TV. "Uh, Gumball, you might want to see what's on Nickelodeon right now." So Gumball took a look and could not believe his eyes.

"Welcome to the Harvey Beaks marathon." said Harvey on live TV. "I would like to apologize to fans of Sanjay and Craig but this is personal. Before we play show one of my favorites, here's a very special act. Ladies and Gentlemen, They Might Be Giants!" and the band played 'Birdhouse in your Soul'.

At this point, Gumball was really mad. "TOBIAS!"

"But this wasn't even my fault." he responded.

"I'm aware of that, I just need you and Anais to make a quick trip to Big Bark Woods."

When the song had finished, They Might Be Giants made a run for it.

"Hey Harvey, I think they're getting away!" alerted Foo.

"I don't really care, I just don't want Gumball to win."

Later on, Harvey was going outside to hang with his friends when he saw a large box with his name on it near the front door. "What's this?"

"Oh, some rainbow cloud kid an a bunny came by and propped it against the wall real careful like." said Fee going through the DVDs.

Harvey opened the box and inside was a giant pair of wax lips.

Harvey was confused, Foo was impressed and Fee just couldn't help but laugh. Then they all noticed they were ticking.

"Oh no." said Harvey. Then the ticking got louder and faster.

"LIP BOMB!" the three said in unison.

When the bomb went off, the DVD shelf was destroyed, the couch was in pieces and there was soot and chunks of wax everywhere.  
The kids where unharmed but there clothes were slightly burnt and torn, their hair was messed up and they were covered in soot.

As Miriam put out the small fire where the rug once was, Harvey proclaimed, "Of course you realize, this means war." 


End file.
